halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Menson
"A Salve a day keeps the burn away."- Randy commenting as he treats a unknown marine with a plasma wound. Randy Menson is formerly an Algolis native but was evacuated from the planet due to a Covenant invasion and resided on an unknown colony for most of his life but retained a strong sense of nationalism to his home world and enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps at the age of 18. Biography: Early Life and Human-Covenant War: Sometime in the Human-Covenant War his home world of Algolis was under attack by the alien Covenant while he was three years old. Him and his family were among the first evacuees escaping the Covenant onslaught on an unknown UNSC Paris Class frigate. He was for most of his life raised on an unknown colony world but retained a strong sense of nationalism to his home world and swore vengeance on the alien invaders. He attending school and while not that smart and always joked around in class and came out with low grades he wanted to do something to help the UNSC. He joined the UNSC Marine Corps at the age of 18 and attended 6 months of medical school which is required to become a Hospital Apprentice in the UNSC Marine Corps. Post War: When Randy finished his medical training he was shocked to hear that the war ended. Randy being one of the few people who didn't want to war to end so soon and he quote on quote "don't give a rat's ass 'bout Earth" and wanted to personally fight to the death to avenge the people who fell on his home world. Despite Randy's dissatisfaction he was deployed to the recently terraformed world of Reach where he was deployed with the 21st Marine Division who was stationed on Reach. Randy being stationed near New Alexandria in the Veiry Region. Randy now 19 started out was a jokester routinely annoying the local ODSTs which him and his platoon weren't fond of. Over time him and his platoon grew close nicknamed "Lethe" Platoon which was actually the third platoon in Gamma Company (not the Spartans) designated Lima Platoon. The platoon weren't very respected and even resented by some and they had "friendly" competitions with a local ODST Platoon. Over time Randy lost his fun and jokes and became more serious as every single bullet fired by a local Insurrectionist slowly turned him from a boy into a man. By 2559 Randy was not nearly telling as much jokes or pulling any pranks, not to say that he doesn't have some fun left in him, but became more serious. Death: Sometime in 2559 Randy and his platoon were engaged in a firefight with local terrorists when he was shot in the chest while operating on a marine and was killed instantly, his body was never recovered. He was killed at the rank of Hospital Corpsman Third Class (HM-C3). Family: Ryan Menson: Randy's father, a local construction worker and native to Algolis. Maria Menson: Randy's mother, a waitress and Algolis native. Kyle "Jumper" Menson: Randy's brother, a former ODST and Spartan IV and ironically a member of the platoon Lethe had a "friendly competition" with. Samantha Menson: Randy's younger sister, a elementary school level child who Randy cares for deeply. Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:UNSC Personnel Category:UNSC